Broken Hearts Heal
by BehindDamonEyes
Summary: AU interpretation of what could have happened in S3:14 Dangerous Liaisons if Elena had been honest with Elijah. Eventual Elena/Elijah pairing, hints of past lovers. I love Damon/Elena pairings, but I want to see where Elena/Elijah will go... About as sexy and violent as the TV show - innuendo and vampire violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Diaries characters (sadly) do not belong to me. They belong to their creators: LJ Smith, Julie Plec, and the wonderful folks at CW. I am merely dabbling with them. I promise to return them mostly unharmed. No profit from this or any other fan fiction.

**AN:** Set during 3:14 **Dangerous Liaisons**. I used some canon dialogue at the very beginning, but the rest is AU. That's what fan fiction is for, right? I'm just winging this as I go, so no telling how the story will end up. Pairings? We'll see … but eventually Elena/Elijah (and maybe other possibilities). I welcome any constructive criticism.

**BROKEN HEARTS HEAL **

Elena self-consciously rubbed her neck where Rebekah had so recently held her. She surreptitiously looked up at Elijah. Once again he had protected her from his own family. She didn't know what to think of her response to the enigmatic Original. The power he carried so easily, resonated deep inside her – it was almost like her reaction to Damon when he first came to Mystic Falls, drawn toward a dangerous, powerful being.

She shook her head and chided herself internally. _I already have way too much on my plate. Step away from the dangerous, gorgeous, scary Original vampire. Stefan and Damon drama is more than enough, without adding any other attractions to the mix. Be smart, Elena._

She struggled to keep her composure. No point in letting Elijah sense her inner conflict. She listened as he explained the reappearance of his long-lost mother and the reunification of his splintered family.

"We only want to live in peace," he assured her. "There will be no more reprisals, no more enmity. I know you have lost so much at the hands of my brother, but for the sake everyone you still love. For the sake of this town. Let the past go, Elena. In return, you can live your life untroubled."

Elijah's dark eyes were sincere as he reached for her hand, and clasped it with both of his hands. He drew her hand up to his lips and softly grazed the knuckles with the barest of kisses. "You have my word, upon my honor, lovely Elena. This is a good thing. You and those you care for will finally be safe." He gently let go of her hand and sketched a half bow with a regal incline of his head. Then he was gone in a flash of vampire speed.

Elena stood watching the empty space that Elijah had occupied only moments before and ran her thumb lightly over the knuckles that Elijah had kissed. She raised the hand to her cheek and sighed. Damon and Stefan weren't going to like this new wrinkle.

As predicted, the brothers Salvatore had not reacted well to the news that the 'secret weapon' coffin housed the Mikaelson matriarch, the Original witch. Even as Elena tried to wrap her mind around an invitation to meet the thousand year old witch (who had tried to kill her), Damon and Stefan were busy trying to decide her fate.

As always, Damon's over-protectiveness grated against Elena's nerves. Yes, she was _merely_ a human, and Damon was right to be cautious. But when he highhandedly decreed that she would not attend the ball, Elena rebelliously determined to go wherever she damn well pleased. Damon wanted to be part of her life? He wanted to show the depth of his love? If he wanted a partner, then he needed to let her be strong. He needed to trust her, not try to smother her. One kiss wasn't enough for her to become a fainting southern belle in constant need of rescue and protection. However, Damon was right about her inability to fend off supernatural dangers by herself – good thing she had a vampire bestie. Time to meet up with Caroline.

Caroline and Elena sat at their table at the Mystic Grill and watched as Rebekah hand delivered her invitation to Matt. Even as Elena explained the need for a drama-free bodyguard, she had reservations about whether anything involving Caroline was truly drama-free. Although, Caroline had grown so much since becoming a vampire. There were new depths to her personality that had been sadly lacking in her human days. Elena wondered if death and near-death experiences were the only things holding her family and friends together.

She pursed her lips as Caroline tried to convince her that Stefan would be a better escort. It didn't matter that Stefan was free of Klaus' compulsion. Ever since he tried to kill her on the Wickery Bridge, Elena knew they would never be together. He killed her love for him, and it hurt to see his indifference. And Damon? She shied away from thoughts of the black-haired blue-eyed, insufferably sexy, vampire with kisses of fire.

Elena arrived at the Mikaelson mansion ahead of schedule and decided to wait for Caroline inside. She quickly regretted the decision as both of the Salvatore brothers descended upon her. She grimaced as Stefan sauntered over. "What are you doing here," she questioned. Hadn't Damon warned Stefan to avoid the party?

Stefan looked at her smugly and responded, "I could ask you the same thing." His rejoinder was met by Damon's voice beside her.

"Surprise, surprise," drawled Damon. "Nice tux." Damon turned to Elena and admonished her, "You're not supposed to be here."

Elena felt a pulse of irrational ire at being treated like a child. "Well, I am." She had a sudden image of standing in front of Damon with her tongue out and waggling her finger at him, and suppressed the desire to spout "na-nana-naa-nah" in a sing-song voice. _Great, now who's being immature. Why does Damon always bring out the worst in me? _Instead, Elena reluctantly accepted each Salvatore's arm and entered the party flanked by the brothers. Caroline's old taunt about a Salvatore on each arm echoed in her mind, but she was determined to discover why Esther wanted to meet her tonight.

As the Mikaelson family gathered on the stairs to welcome their guests, Elena found herself wondering why men have to look so gorgeous in tuxedos. Even Klaus, whom she despised (_never forgive, never forget Jenna_), was handsome as he stood with his family. _ A beautiful facade to cover the diseased character within. _ _But not Elijah_, she mused. She trusted Elijah, even after his failure to kill his brother. How could she fault him for loving his family? She would do anything for Jeremy. She didn't fault Rebekah for hating her, Elena had used and betrayed her as effectively as Katherine. Her fury was understandable. Elijah's continued kindness and protection was far less understandable. He left her feeling unsettled, confused. Elena tried to shake off her preoccupation with Elijah's motives. _Who could really understand any of the Original vampires?_

Dancing with Damon was exhilarating, confusing and frustrating. Even as he complimented her, he insulted her with his lack of trust. When Stefan spun her away from Damon into his own arms, Elena felt a familiar ache and longed for the past certainty of his love and trust. Damon was like a wildfire, burning everything in its path – or like a roller coaster ride, full of incredible highs and unimaginable depths that left her breathless and bemused. _How can anyone build a relationship with fire and chaos?_

Elena convinced Stefan to distract Damon so she could meet with Esther alone. She hadn't planned on the distraction being Damon's broken neck. As she hurried upstairs to meet with the ancient witch, Elijah stopped her. His hand barely traced the outline of Elena's arm, but the electricity of the touch stunned her. It took so little for Elijah to disorient her. She wondered briefly if he was ever affected by the charge that seemed to pass between them whenever they touched. _Focus, Elena._

Elijah expressed his concern about his mother's motives. "Can I depend on you to tell me what she says?" Elena hesitated for a microsecond. She wanted to trust Elijah, even against her better judgment. But, if Esther hadn't forgiven Klaus? If she was willing to destroy her own son? Elena knew she would have to tread carefully, even as she agreed to help Elijah.

Esther met Elena in the company of her eldest son, Finn. As the burning sage protected the privacy of their tête-à-tête, Elena listened with dawning horror to Esther's plan to kill her own children. She barely knew Rebekah and had no idea what Kol was like, but surely they didn't deserve to be murdered by their own mother?! She wanted Klaus dead, but at what cost? Was she to become like Stefan, a hollow shell driven by revenge? Esther gave her no time to refuse as she took Elena's blood to fuel the diabolical binding spell. Once all five siblings drank the tainted champagne, their fates would be inextricably bound.

Elena's head spun as she thought about Esther's plan. When Elijah questioned her about his mother's sincerity, she almost blurted everything out to him. Then she saw Esther watching her intently. She met Esther's eyes briefly and then looked at the ground as she lied to Elijah. Esther smiled triumphantly and then called for a toast. As she looked around the room, Elena's hand reached for Elijah's and stopped him from downing his glass. She gulped her champagne quickly, ignoring the minor sting, and then switched glasses before Esther's attention returned. She watched as Elijah's brow creased quizzically and whispered, "Outside." She turned and headed for the doors without looking back.

Elena shivered as she waited for Elijah to meet her. "Hello, darling!" A roguish smile graced the face of the rakish young man who walked toward her. He leered appreciatively as his eyes roved up and down her figure. He reached for her hand as he introduced himself with a self-satisfied smirk, "Kol Mikaelson at your service. And you are the delectable doppelganger." He paused as she shifted uncomfortably and his smile stretched wider. "I must say, I love the dress. Although, I do believe you'd look better out of it than in it." He chuckled and stepped forward.

Any other comments or actions were stopped abruptly, as Kol tried ineffectually to remove Elijah's iron grip from his throat. Elijah held Kol suspended in the air and then tossed him into a nearby car, triggering the blaring car alarm. Elijah ignored the noise as he turned solicitously to Elena, "I apologize for my brother, he can be impulsive and quite rude." Elena shivered and then ducked her head.

"It's alright. He didn't do anything," she said softly. Elijah tilted his head and looked at her appraisingly. He took his suit coat off and wrapped Elena in it, then he offered his arm to her and raised his eyebrow expectantly.

"Walk with me." There was no question and no room for denial in his voice. Elena acquiesced and fumbled a little with Elijah's jacket, then she accepted his arm and walked away from the light and noise of the party.

Elena kept her eyes on the ground as she walked. She wasn't really worried about tripping in the dark, Elijah had a firm hold on her and vampire reflexes were great insurance against sudden falls. No, Elena watched the ground intently because she was afraid to look Elijah in the eye. Finally she took a shuddering breath and said, "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I lied before, but Esther was watching and I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't tell you and I couldn't let you drink either." She let out a small, defeated sigh. "They're gonna kill me when they find out."

"Find out what exactly Elena?" Elijah's question had a hard edge that had been missing earlier in the evening. "What is my dear mother up to?" Although his voice was velvety soft, Elena could hear the steel resolve underneath, and she knew she couldn't hide anything from Elijah. Haltingly she explained Esther's plan to rid the world of her children, her abominations.

"She used my blood," Elena explained apologetically. "The champagne was part of a ritual to bind you all together, so that if one dies – all die." She paused and looked up at Elijah as he processed the implications of a binding spell. She trembled and shrank a little into herself as she watched his expression darken.

Elijah considered the girl beside him. She could have said nothing and allowed him to drink his mother's bloody champagne. She could have lied and allowed his mother to murder him and his siblings. Her cooperation with Esther would have removed a Klaus-shaped thorn from her side permanently. Instead, she had acted impulsively and saved him from Esther's spell. She watched him uncertainly; he read the fear, confusion, and amazingly, compassion in her eyes.

"What do you want, Elena?" His question was multi-layered, because even though he smelled her fear, he could also smell the beginning of something else. He turned her to face him and chucked her under her chin, to lift her eyes to his. Elijah wrapped one arm around her waist and drew her closer, and kept his other hand cupped under her face. He watched her carefully and repeated his question in a silky, soft voice. "What do you want, Elena?"

Elena gulped as she looked into Elijah's eyes. "I don't know," she confessed. "Part of me hates your family so much. Well, I hate Klaus," she amended. She paused for a breath and tried to look down, but Elijah's grip was unwavering. "Sometimes, I think I could do almost anything if it meant that Klaus would be gone. He killed Jenna. He destroyed Stefan. He ruined my life and continually threatens everyone I care about." Elena's voice became stronger, more sure. "I'm sorry, Elijah, but I HATE your brother. And sometimes I hate you too, because you let him live. After everything, you let him live." Tears of anger and accusation welled in her eyes as she looked at Elijah with unflinching honesty.

She paused and took a breath as Elijah watched her with hooded eyes, his clenched jaw the only indication of discomfort. "Your brother is a cancer on the world." Elena struggled to keep her composure. She resumed talking more softly, "But, he's your brother. You love him just like I love my brother. I don't know if I could kill my own brother, no matter what he did. So, how can I judge you? He's been your family for a thousand years..." Her voice trailed off and she seemed lost in thought for a moment. Just as Elijah started to speak, Elena resumed talking, "I don't hate you and I don't want all of your brothers and sister dead. I couldn't let you be part of that. I don't want to be a monster," Elena's voice shook with emotion. "I can't help your mom kill her children. So, I don't know what I want Elijah. I just wish ..." The tears were freely streaming down her face now. "I wish I didn't have to deal with any of it."

"Even the Salvatore brothers?" His question elicited a bitter laugh.

"Especially, the Salvatore brothers," she responded bitingly. "The one who used to love me is a cold, unfeeling revenge-fueled jerk. The one who professes to love me, apparently wants to control my every move. They push and pull until I don't even see myself anymore, just this distorted reflection of who I used to be. Eventually there will be nothing left of Elena Gilbert." She fell silent after the outburst.

Elijah's arm was still wrapped around her waist. He moved the other hand from under her chin and skated a finger around the border of her face. "No, Elena," he spoke gently, all threat gone from his voice. "You are so much more that a reflection of Damon and Stefan's desires. You have such strength and resiliency. You have survived more loss than some people endure in entire lifetimes, and you remain intact. You have more compassion than wisdom." A half-smile ghosted across his face. "Your lack of self-preservation is frightening. I have never known anyone so willing to give themselves for others. But you, my dear, sweet Elena are not a victim. Thank you for telling me about Esther. I will take it from here." He looked at her sternly, "Do not allow yourself to become any further enmeshed in my mother's machinations. She is a powerful witch and a dangerous enemy. Thank you again." Elijah leaned down and kissed her softly on the temple.

Elena felt as if the air had fled her lungs. She trembled and felt a heat rush through her body despite the chill in the air. Elijah's eyes narrowed as he felt her respond to his chaste kiss. He pulled Elena closer until her body was flush against him. She shook but made no effort to pull away. The half-smile returned to his face. He gently pressed his lips against hers. Elena let out a small gasp and he accepted the invitation to deepen the kiss. She pressed into him and opened herself to his questing tongue. Elena felt remade into a molten creature, on fire and malleable; desire puling her further into Elijah's orbit.

_What am I doing? I can't._ Elena pulled back from Elijah suddenly. "I can't," she stammered trying to regain her equilibrium. "I can't do this. This isn't me." Elena looked at Elijah in near panic. "Please, let me go. We, we can't this." Elijah dropped his arm from Elena's waist so suddenly, she almost fell. He immediately provided a steadying arm on her elbow. A mask of genteel concern was on his face, his eyes were shuttered and cool.

"Forgive me if I overstepped, Elena." His voice was modulated and controlled. "Please allow me to escort you back to party. We can discuss the rest at a later time." His closed expression allowed no other response that a hesitant affirmative. They walked in silence. Just before they came to front entrance, Elijah spoke again. "It aggrieves me to even mention this," he paused and looked at her wryly. "Regardless of intention, certain, shall we say, bodily responses are easily discerned by vampire senses." Elena flushed in embarrassed understanding.

"It's okay, Elijah. I get it," Elena suddenly wished the ground would open up and swallow her whole. "I came on my own tonight, my car's just over there." She pointed it out and stepped away from him.

"Just to be safe, please allow me to walk you to your car."

Elena smiled and nodded. When she at last stood at the driver's door (_longest five minute walk ever_) and unlocked it, Elijah graciously opened it for her and waited for her to arrange the voluminous layers of her dress. She started to speak and then stopped when Elijah gave a small shake of his head.

"Another time, Elena," the dismissal was unmistakable. "Drive safely." He closed the door and stepped back without another word. Elena left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I continue to have no ownership whatsover for any of the Vampire Diaries. All rights still belong to their creators: LJ Smith, Julie Plec, et al... Thank you for letting me play.

**AN:** This is just a short Damon/Elena interlude, because some stories have to end before others can begin. Sorry it's so short.

**Previously on the Vampire Diaries:** A stunning revelation, Mama Mikaelson lives! A party, a plot to kill the Original vampires _(these things never go well)_, a confession, and a heated kiss. Looks like another day in Mystic Falls...

**Broken Hearts Heal – Chapter 2**

Damon was waiting for her. He stood on her porch, arms crossed, radiating fury. Elena almost wished she didn't have to leave the car. She turned the engine off and took a deep, calming breath. She sidled a glance at the tempestuous vampire and wondered at the bizarre turns in her life that left her annoyed at him – but no longer frightened. The fear she used feel for him had long since dissipated; replaced by an unreasoning terror known as Klaus. _No time like the present. _ She gathered her skirt, opened the car door, and went to face her demon...no, just Damon.

"What do you want, Damon?" Her question collided with his.

"What were you thinking?!"

They both stopped and looked at each other. Elena sighed and gestured for Damon to speak first.

"You could have been hurt, or killed. It's not like that bitch hasn't tried before." His worry for her was evident. But Elena couldn't help feeling a spike of resentment as he continued. "Haven't you learned anything yet, Elena? These people, that family, they're dangerous. The only one that actually wants you alive is Klaus. And that's because he wants to drain on a regular basis. You can't trust them! You have to let me protect you." He looked at her, the hunger for her in his eyes. "I can't lose you."

"He's not the only one," Elena countered.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Klaus, he's not the only one who wants me alive." She looked at Damon and willed herself to stay strong. She wanted to comfort him and reassure him. But she also wanted Damon to treat her like a real person, not some fragile image of perfection. So she clasped her hands and squared her shoulders, as she looked in his eyes. "Elijah saved me from Rebekah last night, or did you forget? He obviously doesn't want me dead."

"Elena," cajoled Damon. "You can't seriously trust Elijah. He's already betrayed us. And don't forget, he was completely willing to sacrifice you. Maybe doesn't want to kill you, but that doesn't mean you can trust him. Or any of them."

"Riiight, but I can trust you and Stefan? Tell me Damon, how many times did you threaten to kill me and my friends. Oh, wait. Then there was the time you killed my brother. You remember don't you? You just snapped Jeremy's neck like it was nothing." Elena knew she should stop talking, but her anger and resentment at Damon's paternalistic attitude and Stefan's – well, Stefan's everything these days, fueled her outburst.

"And let's not get started on Stefan." She just couldn't stop. "He tried to kill me, Damon. And you were in the wind." Elena paused and tried to avoid Damon's wounded gaze. She sighed. "I get it. You came here all angry and twisted up from Katherine. And you changed. I don't think you would try to kill Jeremy now. But you did. So, don't lecture me about who I can trust or not. You haven't earned that right, Damon."

Damon grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. "I'm trying to keep you safe! Why can't you understand that."

Elena tried to pull out of his grip and failed. She glared at him and spat, "Stop trying to control me! I'm not your puppet. I'm sorry I had to involve Stefan in order to get you out of the way. But I needed to meet with Esther."

"That's just it, Elena. You didn't need to meet with her. You shouldn't have gone there in the first place. I'm trying to keep you safe. To keep you alive. If you would just listen to me ..."

Elena angrily interrupted, "Stop trying! You just make things worse. Why can't you trust me?"

Damon answered grimly, "Because you seem determined to put yourself in danger."

"To protect the people I love. How is that any different from you do?"

"I'm a vampire."

"And...? Because from what I've seen, being a vampire doesn't make you any safer around Klaus or his family. Why are you always so angry at me for doing the same things you would do"

Damon dropped her arm in exasperation, "Because I love you, Elena! Haven't you figured that out yet?"

Elena's voice was cool. For a moment Damon felt as if he were looking into Katherine's calculating eyes. "Then maybe that's the problem." The words escaped before she could pull them back.

The flash of anguished hurt in Damon's ice-blue eyes was extinguished almost as quickly as it flared into life.

Elena tried to recover, to take back the words she said, "No, I didn't ..."

Damon interrupted before she could finish. "No, I got it, Elena. I care too much." Disdain coated his next words, "I'm a liability. How ironic is that?' He gave her one last look and sped away.

_What have I done? _ Elena stood on the porch of her home and wondered if there was any way to come back from this night. She sent a silent prayer for Damon to exercise some kind of self-restraint. _Who am I kidding? This is Damon._ She sagged against the porch railing and revised her plea. _Don't let him kill anyone._

_[Meanwhile back at the Mikaelson Mansion] _

Finn watched his mother become increasingly more frustrated as she waited for her spell to take hold. Nothing was happening. His blood lay inert on the parchment in front of them inscribed with his sibling's names. She chanted again and waited for some sign that the spell had taken hold. Nothing.

"What's wrong, mother?" Finn had never known his mother to fail at anything. Perhaps they needed to wait a bit longer.

Esther sighed and shook her head. "I don't know. Everything was done in accordance to plan." She ticked the spell components off as she spoke. "You were all together. You all danced. I infused the champagne with the doppelganger's blood. You all drank." Her brow furrowed. "You did all drink?" In her mind's eye, she saw her children each with their glass of champagne – all of the glasses had been emptied. "I don't why this isn't working. I have the power. The witches only allowed me to return to complete this one task." She looked at Finn in despair. "How did I fail?"

Finn sought to reassure his mother. "You'll figure it out, mother. And I will be ready when you need me." He didn't want to die, not really. But when had he ever had the chance to live? Death on the other side would provide more human interaction than he had ever had in centuries. Damn Klaus and those damned daggers. His mother was right, as always. They were abominations with no right to a continued existence. Klaus provided more than enough evidence to damn them all. Finn place a gentle hand on his mother's shoulder and murmured again, "I will be ready, mother."

Esther nodded in acknowledgment. She placed her hand on top of her eldest son's hand as she turned her face toward his. "I know. I can always count on you, Finn. My stalwart son." Her eyes blurred with surprising tears. "I shall miss you so. You and Elijah were the two I hoped would be our salvation. But Elijah," she paused as she came to a bitter conclusion. "Elijah turns a blind eye to the destruction, pettiness, heartbreak that his siblings cause. No, the sacrifice is the only way to restore balance. Go, Finn. I will let you know when all is ready. There is work for me to do, I must study my books. Go."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ Still not mine.

_**AN:**_ I had a decent chapter almost done – a little over 3000 words and while I was writing everything crashed. Lost it all. Despite auto back up. No previous versions – no nothing. Pfttt! Lesson of the day: don't rely on auto back up. Other than the technical difficulties: Yay! Got two reviews, someone read this. If you have suggestions for improvement, let me know.

**Previously on the Vampire Diaries:** Heated arguments , tortured glances, confessions of love and recrimination. Oh, the drama! Oh, the humanity! Oh, the vampirity! (Ok, this is getting a little silly now. I shouldn't write in the wee hours...)

**Broken Hearts Heal – Chapter 3**

Elijah watched as Elena left the party and turned back to the house. His jaw clenched in barely contained rage and despair. _Lying, conniving, scheming, traitorous bitch._ _It was all an elaborate ruse._ His mother's love; a lie. _Come back to heal our family indeed, mother. Klaus was right to kill you. You should have stayed dead._ He realized his bitterness stemmed, in part, from the fact that she was right; they were all abominations. Vampires were antithetical to the natural order. The dead should stay dead. _Oh, but we are your abominations, mother. How many families have lost children to death and destruction? Only you and our dear father resorted to magic so black that it upended the natural order to create our cursed race. _

His rage simmered as he remembered watching Micheal slice into Rebekah and Klaus. Elijah remembered the horror and betrayal he felt when he was coerced into drinking Tatia's blood. The pain of the blade as it severed him from his earthly birthright. The confusion when he realized what his parents (his parents!) had wrought. His disgust with his mother's treachery which brought such suffering to gentle Klaus. _Klaus is a monster now, but I still remember that smiling boy. He is still there under all of the bitterness and anger. I see glimpses now and again. His face when SHE told him that he was forgiven - that our family would be united. _His hands clenched and his fangs ached as they had not in centuries. His rising blood-lust responded to his vacillating emotions. Elijah found the stone of his center and allowed the rage to cool into righteous indignation. Blood would flow soon enough.

All he had ever wanted since that vile night a thousand years ago was the return of his family – as a family. Instead he was saddled with megalomaniac and sociopath brothers, a savagely vindictive sister, a suicidal brother willing to kill them all, and a mother who hated the abominations she had created. _I should wash my hands of them all._ Even as the thought surfaced, Elijah banished it. No, he would find a way to stop his mother and somehow keep his remaining family intact.

As Elijah neared the front door, he could hear his brother Kol's taunting voice above him.

"You must be Rebekah's friend." Something about Kol's voice alerted Elijah. He put on speed and prepared to jump. The yelp of pain was all he needed. Elijah landed on the balcony to see Elena's friend, Matt, on his knees in agony as Kol crushed the bones in his hand.

Elijah landed easily onto the small balcony and pulled Kol away from Elena's friend, Matt. _Another name on her list._ He watched as Kol smirked and straightened his jacket unnecessarily. "That will be quite enough, brother." Elijah's cool tone and impassive face did little to hide his anger.

"That's twice in one evening, brother." Kol did not try to hide his irritation as he continued to grip the hapless, blond boy's hand. He looked at Elijah insolently. "I'm bored, Elijah. Surely this worthless mortal is a small price to pay for my good behavior? Besides, he's not dead," he grinned slowly, "just a little damaged. Rebekah's getting too attached to her little pet. She needs to remember how breakable they are." Kol contemptuously dropped Matt's hand. Matt crumpled to the ground.

"You go too far, brother." Elijah gritted the words out as he held Kol by the throat for the second time that evening. "Your recklessness endangered us in the past, and still you haven't learned. I would not interfere if you could show the slightest restraint. As it is...," he raised an expressive eyebrow in disapproval. "Clearly you still lack even the most rudimentary skills in controlling yourself. You are still the glutton who wants to wallow in blood and pain. Niklaus was right to dagger you then and he should dagger you now." Kol became very still under his hand.

"Is that what you'll do then, big brother?" He sneered at Elijah. "You're just as bad as he is. I just wanted a bit of fun. Would you dagger me over a mortal?! What would mother say?" His question was enough for Elijah to throw Kol away from him. Kol crashed through the balcony's stone barrier and landed on the ground with a thud. He wavered slightly as he picked himself up from the ground.

"You forgot sex," Kol added nonchalantly. "Don't forget–copious amounts of alcohol and unbridled sex, along with the blood and pain, brother." His smile was predatory and devoid of any joy. "It's my eternity, why shouldn't I wallow. Mother is back, we're free of the bloody coffins, and daddy dearest is ash and dust." Elijah stared down at him nonplussed.

"Fine," he shouted up to Elijah, knowing that every family member inside would hear him. "I'll just have to go somewhere else and make my fun. Any 'misbehavior' is on your hands, Elijah." He sped from the driveway even as Rebekah came to investigate.

Elijah shook his head and bit out, "Go then. Have your fun, but not in the town Mother swore we would protect. Try not to leave a trail of bodies behind you. Show a modicum of discretion." Kol chortled and flashed away.

Elijah turned from Kol to look at Matt, who was holding a crushed hand and trying to keep crying any more from the pain. "Easy." Elijah knelt by Matt's side. "Don't get up yet." He let his fangs slide, swiftly unbuttoned his cuff and carefully sliced along the vein on his wrist to bring blood to the surface. He roughly offered the bleeding wrist to Matt. "Drink."

Matt looked at Elijah in bewilderment. "What, no! I don't want your blood." He shot a panicked look to the wrist and started to pull away.

Elijah tilted his head and regarded the stubborn football player. "I have no intention of allowing you to leave this function injured. We gave our word to the mayor that every human in Mystic Falls would be safe from predation." A small, apologetic half-smile played at his lips. "I took that promise seriously, despite what my brother might do. If you drink now, your bones will knit, the pain will be gone, and you will continue to be our 'star' quarterback. If you don't, you may lose more than just time to the healing process." He held his wrist up again, the slash was already healing. He sighed in exasperation and re-opened the vein. "Drink." The command was clear; compulsion not necessary as he grabbed Matt's head, and firmly brought Matt's mouth to his wrist.

Matt grimaced and then took a small mouthful of blood into his mouth. After he insured that Matt had ingested enough blood, Elijah watched dispassionately as Matt's hand repaired itself. Once the agony carelessly inflicted by his brother ended, Elijah released Matt from his hold. He wordlessly helped Matt back to his feet.

"No offense man, but your family is crazy." Elijah heard the fear that Matt tried to mask with outrage. "I mean, thank you. But, just tell your sister I had to go. I can't deal with all of this." Matt gestured ineffectually around him.

"Go home. You're free to leave." With a tiny, shadow of a smile, he added, "Be very careful during the next 24 hours. Avoid my siblings and drive carefully. I would hate to explain to Elena," he paused to let more of his smile escape, "or to Rebekah, why you are suddenly in transition." Then the smile fell away from his face as he said very seriously, "I could compel you to forget all of this. Instead, I ask that you merely keep this unfortunate incident on the, shall we say, 'down-low.'" He locked eyes with Matt who frantically nodded his agreement, clearly ready to escape the area. Elijah gave a brief nod of dismissal and turned back to the railing as he refastened his cuff.

Rebekah stood just inside by the french doors. She looked at Elijah who nodded slightly, then she turned to Matt. He warded off any conversation with his previously crushed hand. "Not now Rebekah." He shook his head and groped for words to make sense of his feelings. "Just not now, you're pretty and fun," he paused and took a breath, "but I just can't deal with all of _this_ right now." Matt walked away, trying to heed Elijah's advice. As he heard the boy fumble with an apology, Elijah ruefully realized he would have to rescue Matt a second time.

The tears starting to well in Rebekah's blue eyes could be from hurt or anger, but by the tightening of her jaw anger was winning out. "Rebekah," the warning in Elijah's tone was unmistakable.

She whirled to face Elijah. "What! What have I done to deserve your censure? I'm not the one who disobeyed mother! I'm not the one who attacked someone's …" here she faltered, because she wasn't quite sure what to classify Matt as. If he was only Elena's friend, then he was fair game. But he was also nice and sweet. He treated her like any other girl. Fear didn't radiate off of him whenever he saw her, and he knew what she was. He was just a decent guy, who might be more. _Not that there's any chance he'll be interested in me now. Not after what Kol did. He did it just to spite me!_

"Bekah, trust me, it's time for young Matt to leave." He caught the look of sheer panic replaced by guarded relief on Matt's rested his hand on her arm, a comforting gesture with a touch of pressure. "Sister, I know." He looked at his younger sister and he understood her loneliness; her anger. "We'll deal with Kol, later. We need to speak. You and I, and Niklaus. Alone." Rebekah looked at him in confusion. Elijah gently took her elbow and steered her towards the exit. "Not here."

Elijah left Rebekah briefly to search for Klaus. Klaus stood outside with a raw look of wanting on his face that Elijah would wager had more to do with a certain blonde baby vampire than any other family drama. _Would that were the only concern we had..._ He frowned at the myriad ways the denizens of Mystic Falls had captured the interests of his family. Elijah watched from the doorway as his little brother attempted to connect with the lovely Caroline. He missed this gentle brother who had loved horses and struggled to understand people. Of course that boy had died so many years ago, this was a poor simulacrum of the original. The mask of humanity Klaus tried to wear for Caroline's sake fit poorly after centuries of machination, murder, and mistrust. When Caroline turned from Klaus and fled back inside, Elijah intercepted and stopped him from following her.

"Let her go for now, brother. We need to talk." He looked at the house and pursed his lips in veiled anger.

"You're looking particularly dour this evening, brother." Klaus smiled sardonically at Elijah. "What wrong, has Kol murdered another guest?"

"The boy is fine, I sent him on his way. But I have news." Elijah looked at his volatile brother and impetuous sister. "Meet me at the old cave." He blurred away.

"What's going on, Klaus? Why is Elijah acting like this?" Rebekah turned to Klaus in bewilderment. She added angrily, "What's going to happen to Kol? He almost killed Matt."

Klaus raised an eyebrow, "If you don't want anyone playing with your toys, keep track of them. He's mortal, Bekah. He'll die soon enough. Don't pout, sister. We can mete out punishment to Kol soon enough. I think it's time we met with Elijah, don't you?" He laughed and sped away.

Rebekah suppressed the urge to kill someone, _anyone_, as way to express her irritation. "Fine!" She bit her lip, shook her head in exasperation, and ran to meet her brothers.

Elijah and Klaus were waiting for her.

"Elijah! What's happening? Why don't you want to talk at the house?" Rebekah looked expectantly at Elijah. Her thinly veiled impatience was mirrored by Klaus.

Klaus raised an eyebrow and smiled, "Yes, Elijah. Tell me why you interrupted my evening?"

"It's mother." Elijah paused, he knew how much Rebekah adored their mother; this would wound her. Klaus would likely see it as merely one more betrayal in a long line of a tortured existence, but somewhere – _buried deep_ – there was still the boy who had loved his mother. Would this be the final killing blow to finish that boy off? _No matter._

Elijah began by first explaining his unease about his mother's motives. How he had asked for Elena's help. He pointedly ignored Rebekah's indignant snort. He told them of Elena's quick thinking when she prevented him from joining in the toast. How she explained the planned joining and sacrifice of their brother Finn to end their existence. How she refused to sit idly by and allow them all to die at Esther's behest.

"Mother hasn't forgiven you, Klaus. It's so much worse. She came to here to absolve herself of her sins. She came to destroy us. We are 'abominations,' and she means to eliminate our existence."

Klaus' expression grew more grim with each passing moment. His jaw was clenched and the fire behind his eyes foretold bloody retribution.

But it was Rebekah's reaction that made his heart ache. "What!? No. That can't be, she wouldn't do that to us." Her denial was vehement and immediate. "You're wrong, Elijah. Elena lied. She said we would finally be a family again." The pain in her voice fueled his rage. Obviously this was some plot of Elena and her friends to sow distrust. _That backstabbing bitch. Everyone thinks she's so sweet, so perfect. _ Clearly she was just as conniving as any of her friends. She was a lost child again, looking for the mother who had once held her. The betrayal cut deep. These wounds might never heal. Although Rebekah tired to deny their mother's deceit, Klaus believed readily enough. It had been too easy. All of the witches had worked so very hard to bring his mother back – and then she forgives him? No, betrayal was far more likely than true reconciliation.

"So, what now?" Klaus was weary of this discussion. He wanted to rip out throats and hearts. To taste hot blood as the life fled from his victims. To paint himself in death. To show his artistry to his mother as he sent her back to the other side piece by bloody piece. _Witches, always the bloody witches._

Elijah faced his siblings – his closest friends and dearest enemies. Always and forever had been their pledge so very long ago. It still bound them."The woman we knew as 'mother' is no more. She is merely Esther. For now, we do nothing." He raised his hand to forestall any arguments. "No! We do nothing. Klaus, you need to reign in your temper and **we **need to bide our time. They mustn't know that we are aware of their plotting."

"Well then, brother. You'd best keep **my** doppelganger from telling her suitors about this evening. News travels fast in this town." Klaus did not try to keep the disdain from his voice. He had no doubt that Elena would have happily watched him die, and possibly even Bekah and Kol if need be. It was Elijah's inclusion that caused her sudden attack of conscience. She was quite enamored with his 'honor.' If she knew even half of the horrors that Elijah had inflicted in the last thousand years, she would be far less trusting of his noble brother. _None of us is without sin, I am simply a more honest monster._

Elijah twitched slightly at the unrestrained venom in his brother's voice. He wanted to point out that Klaus had brought all of her hatred upon himself. But he knew that would simply cause more division between them. Instead, he nodded briskly. "Yes, of course. I'll deal with her tonight."

"Oh, I'll bet you will," Rebekah muttered under her breath, fully aware that both brothers could hear her sarcastic rejoinder.

Elijah cupped her face in his hand. "Jealousy doesn't become you, Bekah. I've watched you seethe and snipe at both Elena and Caroline. Let this petulance go. Yes, Elena daggered you. She knew full well you'd never conspire against Niklaus. She understands a sister's love for her brother. She also knew you would come to no great harm. She is of value to Klaus and under my protection. That is all." He paused and added, "As are her family and friends, including Caroline – am I correct, brother?"

Klaus fixed his sister with a fierce stare, "Stay away from them, Bekah." He flashed away from from the pond.

Elijah dropped his hand from Rebekah's face and leaned forward to give her a quick kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry. I also wanted this to be real. Please, don't do anything rash. We will talk further in the morning."

"Of course," Rebekah swallowed her disappointment down and managed a tight smile. "Go check on your precious Elena. I'll be fine." She turned and raced away from Elijah's side.

_[Mystic Grill]_

Damon downed another glass of bourbon and stewed. Elena was perniciously stubborn and seemed determined to court disaster. She fought him at every turn whenever he tried to protect her. Her need to make her own _decisions_ was second only to her complete lack of self-preservation. If Katherine was the epitome of self-involved survivor, then Elena was the selfless martyr determined to save everyone else. _She doesn't see how her decisions will end us all. She'll give herself over to the damned Originals and end up destroying everything. But, obviously, I care too much._ Damon scowled at the empty glass in his hand. He looked up to see the football player walk in and sit down at the bar.

"Tired of the party already? Where's blondie Bex?" He asked sardonically, not really interested in any answers Matt might offer.

"Go to hell, Damon."

"Whoa. Mattie boy's grown a pair." Damon smirked as he held up his empty glass to the bartender for a refill. "Not afraid I might just rip your throat out for fun?"

"You're a dick." Matt rolled his eyes. "You won't hurt me because that might ruin your chance to ever get into Elena's pants."

"Careful quarterback, I might just decide I don't care and kill you anyway." Damon sighed dramatically and drank from his now magically full glass, "But, I guess I should wait until after football season. I keep forgetting that I'm the 'give-a-shit' brother now."

"Whatever." Matt started to say something else, but his response died on his lips as he watched Rebekah enter the grill. He shook his head and rested it on his forearms as he closed his eyes. "Great, just great."

Damon watched in mild amusement as Matt tried to shut Rebekah down without getting killed. He ordered two shots and caught Rebekah's arm. "C'mon Bex, you know he isn't ready for you yet." He grinned rakishly and handed her a shot. "You need someone more … durable... Maybe a caveman," His accompanying leer was invitation enough. Rebekah gave him a thorough once-over and accepted the shot.

"What about 'Saint Elena'?" She asked acerbically. "Shouldn't you be lighting candles at her shrine or something?"

Damon shrugged and ran his eyes down her lush curves hungrily. "I definitely don't need a saint tonight, sweetheart. But I bet you feel like an angel."

Rebekah laughed and slammed the shot back. She grabbed Damon's arm and said, "Your place, now."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Every time I start to think these are my characters, I wake up and realize that–sadly–they aren't mine. Luckily, LJ Smith wrote the series that became the impetus for the television show that I get to watch. Thanks CW & Julie Plec. Not my world, not my characters – occasionally I borrow the dialog, but the changes are all mine.

**AN:** Thanks so much to the people who left a review! **MyrninClaire**, **bulldozed88**, and **rancor 12**: I really appreciate the kind words and encouragement. If you like these words I write, and you want me to write more … please drop a quick review. If you think this is worth following, I'd love to hear from you. On with the show! This is a bit short; a brief Elijah/Elena moment before TSHTF.

**Previously on the Vampire Diaries:** The plot revealed to Klaus and Rebekah, 'Mother of the Year' goes to Esther, Kol is loose, and sexy, sexy times with Damon and Rebekah ('cause that's not a volatile combo!).

**Broken Hearts Heal – Chapter 4**

Elijah rang the doorbell and listened as he stood on Elena's front porch. He heard her footsteps as she came down the stairs. Her heard the steady thrum of her heartbeat as she padded on bare feet to open the door.

"Elena," his greeting was succinct.

"Elijah," her breath quickened and the rhythm of her heart sped up. She looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to speak again.

"There is much I need to tell you, may I come in." Elijah used his gracious manners as a shield against the feelings she stirred in him. This was not Tatia, nor even the lovely and treacherous Katerina. No, Elena was her own person and mired deeply with the Salvatore brothers. She did not need any further emotional turmoil than his family had already provided. Elijah knew that he could sway her if he truly wished. _She is still such a child._

"Um, ok." Elena stepped back to let the ancient vampire into her home. _It's not like he hasn't already been invited in._ She suddenly felt disconcerted and wished she hadn't changed into her pj's. Elijah was still quite resplendent in his tuxedo, while she was wearing shorts and a cami with wet hair from her shower. She shifted the comb in her right hand to her left hand, and shrugged self-consciously. "I was getting ready for bed, it's been a long night."

"Indeed it has," Elijah agreed. He gestured towards the stairs. "Please, don't let me keep you from your preparations. We can talk in your room or down here, whichever you prefer."

"Oh, um, my room is good," Elena hated the stammer and sense of uncertainty that Elijah seemed to elicit. "Are you ok? Is everyone alright?"

Elijah gently placed his hand in the small of Elena's back as he steered her toward the stairs and they walked up to her room. He hid his amusement at her heart beat's sudden spike and the involuntary intake of breath when he touched her. "As far as I can tell, we are well. There is no telling yet what the ramifications of the interrupted spell will be." He allowed a small smile to grace his face as he thanked Elena. "You were brave this evening, Elena. Not many would dare defy my mother. Thank you."

Elena shook her head slightly in negation. "I wasn't being brave, Elijah. I almost went along with her plan. She scares me and your family scares me. It almost seemed like the perfect way to solve a lot of problems." She looked down and bit her lip as she opened her bedroom door and let Elijah in. "I know I already apologized, but I can't let you call me brave. I don't feel like I've been brave since before my parents died. I've been sad, scared, angry, lost … but I don't even know what brave is anymore."

Elijah dropped his hand from Elena's back and stepped in front of her. He reached out and lightly rested two fingers under her chin as he lifted her face to his. He looked into her honey-brown eyes, flecked with amber. "Nonsense. You are the epitome of brave and," he chuckled dryly, "recklessly selfless. I have watched you relinquish your dreams, your hopes, and offer up your life for your friends and family too many times to call you anything less than brave. Lovely Elena, you lay yourself out on an altar of sacrifice far too easily and often. It's a wonder either of the Salvatore brothers haven't locked you up or tried to hide you away."

Elena turned away, walked to her small vanity and settled down to comb out her hair. She watched Elijah in the mirror as he crossed to the window seat and sat with effortless ease. "They tried already. And if Damon thought he could get away with it, I'd probably never see the light of day again." Elena winced at the bitterness in her tone. She attempted to temper her last statement, "He means well. He loves me. It's just," here she paused, unable to find the words to express her feelings. How could she find the right words when she wasn't sure what she felt anymore?

"You don't have to live your life to please others, Elena." Elijah tried to keep his disdain for the brother's Salvatore from coloring his next words. Yes, Damon was arrogant and brash, but he truly cared for this girl and would protect her – even when he was completely out of his league. Stefan had seemed concerned about her safety in the past, although his current obsession with revenge clouded any thoughts of Elena's well-being. Klaus was right, she would be safer away from both of them. She would be safer if her world were not infected with vampires.

"Even if Damon loves you, you are not obligated to return his feelings," Elijah pointed out the obvious softly. He wondered how much of her entanglement with the two brothers was due to genuine feeling, and how much was colored by a misguided sense of duty and loyalty.

Elena's cheeks bloomed with color. She set the comb down and turned to face Elijah directly. "I know. I just don't know what I feel anymore. Ok, this is weird. I shouldn't be talking about any of this with you. Especially not after ..."

"Our kiss?" Elijah's voice was velvet soft. He watched Elena's hesitant nod with hooded eyes. It would be so easy to brush aside her insecurities and seduce her. Or to reassure her that friendship was his only goal. How much harder to let this woman-child find her own way?

Elijah chose his words carefully. "I won't lie to you Elena. Not ever. I may not tell you what you want to hear. I may withhold information. But I will be honest with you. You are lovely. You have passion and loyalty. You are still so very young and yes, innocent. I will mourn the day that you lose all of your naive belief in the goodness of others. I am drawn to you. But..." he paused and raised an eyebrow. "You don't know what you want yet. Until you know, I am willing to be merely your confidant. Tell me, unburden yourself. Why are you so confused about Damon and Stefan? I thought you were thoroughly in love with young Stefan."

Elena nodded jerkily. "I was. That's the problem. I was." She could barely contain the grief in her voice. "I once told Damon that it was Stefan and would always be Stefan. I believed it. I loved him." Her quavering voice continued, "Then there was Katherine and Klaus. Jenna died. I died. Stefan left." Elena's lips pursed as she said the words. She looked at Elijah who sat so still and calm.

"I know why he left. It was the only way to save Damon. No matter what, it was worth it to save him, but it changed things. It all comes back to your brother, you know. None of this would have happened if not for Klaus. But, while Stefan was gone, Damon was here. I could rely on him. He was just here. I don't know if I love Damon, or if I just don't want to lose him. He makes me crazy. He's controlling and obstinate. He tells me he loves me, and I don't know how to respond. I don't want to be Katherine, and I don't want to hurt him. But I don't know if I love him." The tears she tried to keep at bay trickled down her face.

Elijah considered the crying young woman before him. She looked so bewildered and unsure. She had no idea the power she could wield. "I think you do love Damon. And you love Stefan – still. I think you have so confused romance, sex, attraction, and love that you don't understand your own feelings. You are attracted to Damon, Elena. You love that he cares for you. You love his unwavering devotion to you. You even love his, albeit twisted, devotion to his brother. But, I don't believe you are any more 'in love' with Damon than you are with Stefan. That's why you chafe against their attempts to control and protect you." He held up a hand to stave off any rebuttal Elena might offer. "You would not be drawn to another if you were truly 'in love' with either brother. This is why you are so confused. You think you should love one or the other. Perhaps the question you need to ask yourself is why you _can't_ love only one or the other. You have a loyal heart, Elena. When you find the person who makes your heart sing, you won't be confused – you'll know." He smiled and proffered a handkerchief. "Dry your eyes. Let me tell about my meeting with Klaus and Rebecca."

After sharing some details of his sibling's reactions to their mother's treachery, Elijah cautioned Elena about sharing any information with Damon, Stefan, or any of her friends. He also warned her to avoid any contact with Kol, who was unpredictable at best; psychotic the rest of the time. He watched as Elena's attention began to wane, sapped by exhaustion.

"Enough, I have kept you from your rest long enough. Go to bed, Elena. Get some rest. We can talk more tomorrow, if you wish." Elijah stood to leave. He took one of Elena's hand into his and brushed a light kiss across the top of her knuckles. Elena gave him a sleepy smile and then abruptly gave him a fierce hug. Elijah stood very still for a moment and savored the feel of her body pressed against him. Then he carefully disengaged himself from her embrace, and with the restraint of ancient saints, refrained from any other action. "Sleep well." He was gone before her head hit the pillow.

_Elena gasped as she was pulled into an iron embrace. Hot kisses trailed the column of her exposed neck. She leaned back into the pull on her hair, just enough to feel but not enough to hurt. She groaned softly as she felt teeth graze against her tender flesh, and startled when the tip of a tongue traced the outline of her ear._

_"What do you want, Elena?" The whispered question was more demanding than inquisitive. She tried to speak but was too caught up in the sensations that stole her breath, her thought, her will._

_"What do you want, Elena?" His cultured voice was rougher, more primal; need-strained and wanting. Elena pushed back against his granite form and turned in his grasp. The dark depths of his eyes holding her as he leaned in to capture her mouth._

"Elijah!" Elena woke with a start.

There was a knock on her door. "Elena? You ok in there?" Alaric's voice was laced with concern.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine. Sorry. Bad dream." Elena rolled her eyes internally and wondered how she could possibly call it a 'bad' dream. Hot. Sexy. Scary as hell. Bad – very, very bad. _Holy shit! I'm dreaming about Elijah. I can't be dreaming about Elijah!_ Elena rubbed her eyes and shook her head in irritation. _No, no, no. I am not thinking about him that way._ Denial seemed to be the perfect way to start the morning.

"Elena!" Alaric's voice carried from downstairs. "There's food down here. I have to go by the school for a faculty training session. Just because you don't have school doesn't mean you get to laze around all day."

Elena swung out of her bed and the tangled sheets. She walked into the bathroom, started the shower, and reached for a hair clip. She shouldn't need another shower after last night, but she was sweaty from tossing and turning. She let the hot water sluice away thoughts of Elijah.

By the time Elena was fully dressed and ready, Alaric was almost out the door. He pointed to toast and bacon on the counter. "Coffee's ready. Listen, I have this faculty thing until one. I know there are probably a half dozen life-threatening things that can happen in the next few hours, but do you think you could get the dishes done and wash some clothes. Household chores have fallen behind with all of our near-death experiences."

Elena grinned, pleased with the mundane request. "Sure. Oh, we need milk."

Alaric nodded and said, "Actually, we need more than that. I'll swing by the store on the way home." He paused suddenly, struck by the odd domesticity of the moment. When exactly had this become home? "We need to talk about this whole situation." He waved vaguely in the air.

Elena nodded. She was apprehensive about any conversations about the current living arrangements. She didn't want anything to change. Ric fit in here. He knew all about her reality. She didn't want to look too closely and have him decide that she was a big girl who could live on her own. She raced through the housework and left once a load of clothes were started. She knew she couldn't talk about everything from last night, but she should make sure Damon was alright. _I need to make sure Damon didn't kill anyone last night. There's a switch, worrying about Damon doing something reckless and dangerous to everyone around him. Oh, yeah, not really. He's exhausting. I'm so tired of all this._

The front door at the boarding house was unlocked. Elena knocked once and turned the handle. The door was opened abruptly by a disheveled Rebekah Mikaelson. Clearly, she had not slept much last night. She smiled a lazy, cat-in-the-cream smile and then turned back to an equally disheveled, shirtless Damon. With a sly, sideways look at Elena, Rebekah leaned in and kissed Damon hard and quick.

"Later, lover." She laughed at the stunned expression on Elena's face. Rebekah gathered her ruined gown about her and sped home.

Elena stepped into the wood-dark house cautiously and looked at Damon incredulously. "Did you stop taking vervain?"

"No, do you think Rebekah had to compel me?" Damon laughed as he put on a shirt.

"Did you sleep with her to get back at me" Elena could not wrap her mind around the idea of Damon and Rebekah.

"No, not everything is about you Elena. And trust me, there was very little sleep involved." He smirked as he poured his morning glass of bourbon. "I decided to take your advice and stop caring so goddamn much. It wasn't to hurt you, Elena. It was to make me feel good. And she didn't come out of this too badly herself."

"She tried to kill me the other night, or doesn't that matter anymore." Elena was still trying to understand why this had happened.

"That was then, this is now." Damon spoke in his annoying, paternalistic, I'm-oh-so-much-more-knowledgeable-than-you tone of voice. "She won't try to kill you again because big brother's, Klaus and Elijah, won't let her. Not to mention, mommy dearest has put the entire town on a no-kill list. You're fine, Elena. And so was she." He smugly smiled as he downed the drink in hand. "So, what brings you here, so early in the day?"

Elena realized there was very little she could actually tell Damon. She was also fuming mad. If he wanted to screw someone, why did it have to be Rebekah? Why not anyone else? Or did a girl have to sleep with Stefan before Damon was interested? _Better not say that. _She tried to think of anything useful or rational to say and was left wondering why Damon always drove her so crazy. Did she love him? Or was it like Elijah said, she felt some obligation and attraction?

"Hello? Earth to Elena. Why are you here?" Damon's sarcastic question brought her back to reality.

"I don't know. I was worried, I guess." Elena's voice wavered slightly. "I said some things last night that I didn't really mean. I was worried you might **do** something ... something crazy..." her words faltered to an uneasy end.

"Hmph. Some_one_ crazy." Damon relented as he watched Elena's expression become resigned. "I get it. You wanted to make sure I hadn't gone on some murder spree because you hurt my feelings. Newsflash, Elena. Just because I love you, and I would do anything for you, doesn't mean you are responsible for my actions. You're right. I care too much. I'm the idiot who falls for the wrong girl. So, I'm not going to burden you with my _**feelings.**_ But, do not think for one instant that I won't protect you, even from yourself."

"It's alright, Elena. Stefan will be back to his broody self. I'll be the incredibly sexy villain everyone loves to hate. And you can go back to your blissful existence, never having known great, mind-blowing sex." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Elena couldn't help it, she giggled. "You are such a pig."

Nope, I'm a caveman. Just ask Rebekah."

"That's it, I'm leaving. You're insufferable." She smiled a little and batted Damon's arm. "Seriously, be careful. Rebekah can be dangerous. She's one of them. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I know. She's smoking hot, though. And if I can't have the one I love, I can have a good time. I need distractions, Elena. Otherwise, I make bad decisions." Damon ran one fingertip down Elena's hair. "I need to go find baby bro' and see what he's up to."

Elena shuddered. "Whatever. He's messed up, Damon. I don't even who he is anymore."

"He still loves you, Elena."

"Not more than his crazy search for revenge. Now that his coffin plan has backfired, what else will he try to do, Damon? He scares me. He almost turned me that night."

Damon ran a hand through his tousled, raven locks and sighed. "I'll talk to him. But it isn't likely to go well, not when **I'm **the voice of reason."


End file.
